


Gotta Make Lemonade

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy may not be anybody's choice for the job, but he's stuck with it. Set between "Go for the Green" and "Handshake".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Make Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> I went on a RPM-watching binge, and I have to admit, Ziggy is the character that I like the best/feel closest to. This stems from his statement in "Go For The Green" about what he doesn't want to be.

I was kidding about the whole 'dates in the Ranger suit', really. I mean, girls do dig it, but who am I kidding? I'm no Ranger. I mean, I've spent my entire life getting out of fights by words and a grin, and if it comes down to it, ducking. I'm really good at ducking!

And the whole bonding thing was an accident, I swear! I mean, I was serious about keeping the whole thing out of Tenaya's hands, and I did! I just… didn't mean to bond with it, that's all.

Yeah, um, I seriously suck at fighting. I mean, I'm starting to learn to, but I'm not that good at it. I mean, the whole last few days has been tests and fighting lessons and I guess Dr. K is still really pissed at me for the whole bonding thing. I guess I'm not his first choice for Ranger Operator Series Green. I wouldn't be my first choice, either, so I guess we agree there.

There's also a bunch of other things I'm getting used to. I mean, yesterday I got my jacket, and of course I gotta wear green - something about the biofields and what color I wear unless I want to have problems with my suit. Or at least that's what Dr. K says.

Yeah, and I gotta hang around the Garage, and I've got this Engine cell I've got to wear, and my morpher, too. I kinda have to admit, I wouldn't mind this whole suit thing if it weren't for Dr. K and not being the right person and having to deal with Attackbots when I can barely fight, and the Grinders too.

But it's not like I can leave! I mean, I'm a Ranger now, even if I don't want it and Dr. K doesn't want it, and the others don't either. It's not like I could go out and pretend I wasn't one, even if the Cartels weren't after me. It's that whole hero thing, you see. I am one now.

And even if I'm not a great ranger, they still need me… so I guess I'll keep doing it!


End file.
